Jealous Lu
by Winter02
Summary: Luhan percaya kepada Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, foto-foto di Jeju itu membuatnya resah. HUNHAN/YAOI/BL/ONESHOOT/DLDR


**JEALOUS LU**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member, etc.

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

 _ **Di sebuah apartemen mewah, di Beijing.**_

 _ **.**_

"Halo sayang."

"Kau sudah datang? Masuklah."

Sapaan penuh cinta serta senyuman semanis madu ditambah dengan wajah tampan sang kekasih yang menyambutnya saat membuka pintu tidak memberikan efek dahsyat seperti biasa untuknya.

Tidak ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya saat sang kekasih memeluk erat dan menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil seperti kebiasaanya saat mereka bertemu untuk melepas rindu seperti sekarang ini.

Yang bertubuh lebih mungil menggeliat dalam pelukan sang kekasih dan dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dalam pelukan penuh cinta si maknae tampan tersayangnya.

"Lu.."

Kerutan di wajah tampannya menandakan kebingungan saat tiba-tiba Luhan, sang kekasih, menghempaskan tangannya dengan kuat dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya ke dapur tanpa menghiraukan panggilan darinya.

"Kau mau minum apa Sehunnie?" Luhan membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat isinya, mengira-ngira minuman apa yang Sehun inginkan dan melongok lemari di dapur untuk melihat makanan ringan apa yang bisa dia sajikan.

"Lu, kau kenapa sayang?"

"Kau mau minum apa, heum?" Luhan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya, meskipun dia masih berusaha ramah dengan menawarkan minuman untuk Sehunnya.

"Lu, apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?" Sehun mengamati gerak-gerik sang kekasih yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam sepasang cangkir bermotif beruang cokelat dan kelinci putih, ikon sebuah aplikasi chatting yang sangat terkenal saat ini.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Heum, mau yang mana?" Luhan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengamatinya sambil bersandar di pintu kulkas. Dia mengangkat dua bungkus camilan ke hadapan wajah Sehun, yang satu adalah sebungkus besar chiki berbentuk onion ring, sementara yang satunya kotak-kotak kecil yang berisi Pepero, Sehun mengangkat dagunya ke arah Pepero.

Luhan mengambil beberapa kotak Pepero rasa cokelat dan sekotak besar choco pie, dia membawa makanan-makanan ringan itu ke ruang tamu yang menjadi satu dengan tempat menonton tv. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa mengekori Luhan dalam diam sambil membawa kedua cangkir berisi jus jeruk itu.

Jangan tanya dari mana Luhan mendapatkan semua makanan ringan asal negara sang kekasih itu. Ibu dari kekasihnya ini, atau lebih tepatnya calon –ehem– ibu mertua Luhan lah yang dengan baik hati selalu mengirimkan makanan-makanan ringan kesukaan sang calon menantu.

Luhan menaruh makanan-makanan ringan itu di meja dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa, dia langsung mencari-cari di mana letak remote televisinya. Saat sebuah tangan plus sebuah remote mungil muncul di depan wajahnya, Luhan langsung mengambil remote televisi itu bahkan tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Minumlah, kau pasti haus dan lelah. Atau kau mau langsung aku pesankan makan malam?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak haus dan tidak lapar." Sehun masih setia menatap lurus ke wajah sang kekasih yang saat ini hanya memberikan atensi sepenuhnya ke arah televisi yang menampilkan sebuah drama, yang entah Sehun tidak tahu apa.

"Kenapa?" Luhan baru menolehkan kepalanya saat suasana dirasa semakin hening.

"Kau yang kenapa?"

"Aku? Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mau minum, atau makan?" Luhan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya saat dia merasakan betapa tajamnya sorot mata Sehun tepat kepadanya, itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau yang kenapa Lu? Kau yang kenapa?" Sehun mengambil remote dari tangan Luhan dan dengan segera mematikan televisi sialan itu yang sudah dengan berani-beraninya mengalihkan perhatian Luhan darinya. Sehun benci diabaikan.

"Eh.." Luhan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat dia melihat Sehun bergerak semakin maju dan mulai memojokkan dirinya ke ujung sofa.

Posisi Luhan yang semakin terdorong sudah setengah berbaring dengan kepala yang bersandar di ujung sofa dan posisi Sehun yang berada di atasnya sambil mengungkungnya, terlihat sangat intim. Membuat Luhan sedikit bersemu, tetapi dia tetap berusaha tenang karena teringat alasan di balik wajah cemberutnya malam ini.

"Kau yang ke-na-pa, sayangku?"

"A-aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Apanya yang kenapa?" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat Sehun berusaha menciumnya.

"Baik-baik saja? Seorang Luhan yang menolak untuk ku cium, tidak mungkin sedang baik-baik saja." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberikan pandangan menyelidik ke arah Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan mendorong dada bidang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Sehun yang sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan Luhan itu, agak sedikit terhuyung.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Sehun langsung bangkit dan mengikuti ke mana kekasihnya melangkah.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, dan Sehun yang melihat hal itu mengambil kesempatan dengan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke arah pintu dengan sedikit kasar dan membuat pintu kamar Luhan langsung tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Bibir mungil ini mau menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku dulu, atau mau langsung mendesahkan namaku saja?" Sehun menahan kedua pundak Luhan dengan erat, dia berusaha mencium Luhan lagi saat..

"SEHUNNIE, LEPAS!"

Luhan berteriak sambil mendorong keras tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun sampai jatuh terduduk karenanya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan langsung ke luar kamar, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang Sehun yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sehun yang tersadar ada suatu hal yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu, langsung bangun dan dengan secepat kilat mengejar Luhan yang berlari ke arah dapur.

"Luhan, ada apa?!" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Awh.." Luhan sedikit meringis akibat kuatnya tarikan Sehun di lengannya.

"Ma-maaf sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan mungil Luhan dan membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Kali ini Luhan hanya diam, tidak melawan.

"Kau jahat, Sehunnie."

"Kau yang jahat Lu. Sudah susah payah aku datang diam-diam ke sini, tapi kau malah mendorongku sampai jatuh, bukannya menyambutku dengan ciuman penuh gairah seperti biasanya."

Sehun terkekeh saat dirasakannya Luhan memukul-mukul pelan dadanya.

"Aku tidak mau bibir yang bekas menjamah orang lain itu menciumku."

"Hah? Apa yang–"

"Aku juga tidak mau lengan yang habis merengkuh orang lain ini memelukku!"

Luhan memanfaatkan kekagetan Sehun itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sehun yang masih belum mengerti situasi aneh apa yang sedang dia alami, hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar, dia bingung ingin bertanya atau harus menjelaskan apa kepada Luhan. Sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya "Apa yang kau maksud Lu? Aku.. bisakah kita tidak perlu bermain teka-teki seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Luhan berdiri, menatap Sehun tajam. Satu tangannya kini menunjuk Sehun tepat di wajah –ehem– tampannya.

"Kau! Jangan memelukku lagi, peluk saja Kyungsoo! Dan jangan menciumku lagi, cium saja Kyungsoo!"

Hening seketika, sampai..

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."

.

Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia bahkan sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"OH SEHUN! AKU SEDANG MARAH, KENAPA KAU MALAH TERTAWA SEPERTI ITU!"

Luhan menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa, dia langsung menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun yang sudah mulai kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Dia mencoba menetralkan kembali raut wajahnya sehabis tertawa hebat tadi.

"Hiks.."

Suara isakan itu mengagetkan Sehun dan seperti ada alarm yang menyadarkannya, bahwa situasi mulai berubah serius saat Luhan sudah mulai menangis.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dan langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap punggung Luhan yang mulai bergetar.

"Ssshhh.. Sayang, sudah jangan menangis lagi." Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan, dia juga masih terus mengusap-usap punggung Luhan sampai tangisannya mereda.

Perlahan tangan kanan Sehun membuka kedua tangan Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya. Terlihat mata rusa cantik itu berair dan hidung mungil Luhan juga agak memerah.

Sehun mengusap sisa air mata di wajah Luhan dengan tissue yang ada di meja, di sebelah makanan-makanan ringan yang terlupakan.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan membuat Luhan menatap ke arahnya "Kau cemburu? Dengan Kyungsoo hyung?"

Luhan memilih bungkam. Bibirnya masih sedikit bergetar, menandakan tangisannya belum sepenuhnya reda.

Lalu dengan perlahan Sehun mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Sehun menempelkan bibirnya, dan mulai menyesap kuat bibir bagian atas dan bawah Luhan yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

Luhan tidak merespon ciuman Sehun, meskipun diam-diam dia menikmati ciuman yang selalu dia rindukan itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu dan menempelkan kening mereka. Dengan posisi seperti ini dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Luhan yang masih memburu menerpa wajahnya.

"Apakah kau merasakan bibir Kyungsoo hyung di bibirku, Lu?" Sehun mengusap sisa salivanya di ujung bibir bagian bawah Luhan.

"Bodoh! Mana bisa aku merasakan yang seperti itu. Ciuman kan tidak berbekas."

"Jadi kau mau aku memberimu bekas ciuman kita? Di mana? Leher, atau dada?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Luhan.

"Bisakah kau tidak mesum, sehari saja!" Luhan mengangkat kepalan tangannya seolah-olah dia ingin memukul kepala Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya itu. Sehun pun menghujani Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan di wajahnya sampai Luhan merengek meminta Sehun menyudahi kegiatan bodohnya itu.

"Lu, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sampai cemburu dengan Kyungsoo hyung? Lagi pula bukannya aku sudah minta izin denganmu, kalau aku ingin menemani Kyungsoo hyung jalan-jalan ke Jeju?"

"Kau hanya minta izin untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan, bukan untuk memeluknya sepanjang hari! Aku benci!" Luhan berusaha mencubiti lengan berotot Sehun, meskipun itu tidak akan menimbulkan rasa sakit sama sekali untuk Sehun, dia malah tertawa-tawa senang saat dicubiti, dasar anak aneh!

"Hey, Boss Lu. Kemana sikap manly yang selama ini kau agung-agungkan itu, yoyoyo~"

Luhan langsung mengangkat wajahnya tegak hingga dia dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sedang kesal denganmu, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan sikap manlyku, Oh Sehun!" Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun, namun Sehun bergerak lebih cepat. Dia merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau sensitif sekali hari ini Lu? Kau tidak sedang menstruasi, kan?"

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tertawa lagi. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya saat Luhan kembali menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat gusar dengan kepergianku ke Jeju? Kau bahkan tidak segusar ini saat skandal handuk hotel itu di mencuat kalangan fans saat kita berada di Hawai kemarin?"

"Itu karena, biarpun hanya berada di kamar setiap saat. Aku berada di dekatmu. Dan kau tidak mungkin kau selingkuh dariku. Kau kan 'likes men' hehe." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya di akhir kalimat.

"Lalu, sekarang? Kenapa kau cemburu? Demi Tuhan Lu, itu Kyungsoo. Sahabat baikmu juga."

"Kau menyukai laki-laki kan Hunnie?"

"Ne, aku tidak butuh dada besar untuk melepaskan hasratku." Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan yang dihadiahi cubitan kecil nan pedas di pipinya.

"Aww.. sakit Lu." Sehun mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Luhan yang ternyata meninggalkan bekas kuku sang kekasih di pipinya.

"Makanya, jangan menciumku terus!"

"Memangnya kenapa, kau kan kekasihku?" kali ini tangan Sehun yang bergerilya ke dalam kaus Luhan.

"Oh Sehuuuun.." Luhan yang merengek akhirnya berhasil menghentikan kegiatan iseng sang kekasih.

"Iya sayang. Oke. Sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu." Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengangkat Luhan, untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Luhan langsung menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun dan memeluk Sehun sangat erat. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi cologne Sehun yang sangat dia sukai.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu.."

Suara itu sangat lirih, tapi telinga Sehun yang sehat dapat menangkapnya. Terselip rasa sedih, takut dan ragu dalam potongan kalimat pendek itu. Kekasihnya sedang merajuk karena cemburu, moment yang sangat jarang Sehun temui selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Lu.."

"Hmm.."

"Kau ingat. Saat kau pergi dari sisiku, memutuskan untuk pulang ke China dan meninggalkan EXO, aku sangat sedih. Kita bahkan bertengkar hebat, dan tidak saling berkomunikasi selama beberapa minggu. Aku benar-benar putus asa dan aku merasa hubungan kita bisa berakhir kapan saja."

Luhan menghentikan usapan lembutnya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Dia sangat kaget mendengar Sehun yang ternyata sempat berpikiran bahwa hubungan mereka akan berakhir.

"Saat itu Kyungsoo hyung lah yang datang ke kamarku dan mengatakan, bahwa aku harus mempercayaimu dan cinta kita. Bahwa sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan, cinta kita tidak akan pernah kalah. Bahwa semua yang kau lakukan ada alasannya, dan aku harus mendukungmu sebagai kekasih yang baik. Dan dia yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus bersikap dewasa sebagai pihak yang dominan meskipun usiaku lebih muda darimu."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan sendu "Sehunnie,maaf.."

"Kau tahu, setiap hari Kyungsoo hyung lah yang selalu menyemangatiku untuk menghubungimu lebih dulu dan memperbaiki hubungan kita yang merenggang. Dia juga lah yang paling bahagia saat mendengar kabar aku sudah menghubungimu dan hubungan kita sudah baik-baik saja."

Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan mengelus pipinya dengan sayang "Maaf membuatmu sangat bersedih dulu.."

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi sayang. Hal itu sudah berlalu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita saling mencintai, saling mengerti dan juga saling percaya."

Sehun mengusak surai lembut sang kekasih dan kembali menghujani wajah cantik kekasihnya tersebut dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Aku percaya kepadamu Sehunnie. Tapi foto kalian di Jeju sungguh membuat aku resah. Bagaimana seandainya kau jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo yang manis dan baik, dan juga selalu bisa berada di sisimu setiap saat."

Sehun tersenyum menatap kekasihnya dan menunggu Luhan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak makanan enak seperti Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa bersikap lembut dan manis seperti Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa selalu positive thinking seperti Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu setiap saat seperti Kyungsoo. Aku–" ucapan Luhan terhenti kala bibirnya dibungkam dengan sebuah ciuman manis dan memabukkan.

Tangan kiri Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Luhan dengan gerakan sensual.

Tangan Luhan mengelus-elus dada bidang Sehun dan "Emmhh.." dia melenguh pelan saat tangan nakal Sehun sudah beralih meremas bokongnya.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan memandang wajah memerah dan sayu Luhan yang berada di atasnya.

"Ini yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku dapatkan dari berdekatan dengan orang lain atau pun Kyungsoo hyung. Mereka tidak pernah mampu membuat aku ingin menerjang dan menelanjangi mereka saat itu juga."

"S-sehunhh.." Luhan menggigit bibir dan berusaha menahan desahannya saat Sehun sedikit mengangkat badannya dan membuat kelamin mereka bergesekkan.

"Kau tahu, meskipun aku memeluk Kyungsoo hyung. Aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Kau dan Kyungsoo maupun semua orang berbeda, mereka tidak memiliki candu sepertimu. Kau seperti narkoba Lu, sangat adiktif."

"Kau percaya padaku kan Lu?" Sehun menjilat dan mengecup leher Luhan, membuat Luhan meremas kemejanya semakin kuat.

"Ja-jangan berbekas Sehunnie.. Eunghh.."

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatan mereka yang mulai memanas itu dan membawa wajah memerah Luhan untuk mendekat dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Jawab aku. Kau percaya padaku, kan? Pada cinta kita?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mencium pipi Sehun lama "Aku percaya padamu Sehunnie. Maaf meragukan kekuatan cinta kita."

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita harus saling percaya. Kau dan aku bekerja di dunia yang membuat kita harus banyak berinteraksi dan melakukan skinship dengan orang lain, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Kita harus bersikap profesional, bukan?"

"Iya Sehunnie. Aku mengerti."

"Dan untuk Kyungsoo hyung. Cobalah mengerti perasaannya saat ini, dia sedang rapuh karena Jongin dan skandal buatan SM. Dia bahkan memilih tidak ikut ke Hawai karena takut melihat Jongin bersama yang lain."

"Apa nanti SM juga akan membuatkan skandal untukmu?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap Sehun dengan resah.

"Aku tidak tahu Lu. Semoga saja tidak, tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana cara kerja SM?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Sehun merengkuhnya kembali ke dalam pelukan untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti. Tetap percaya padaku ya Lu? Jangan pergi. Jangan menyerah memperjuangkan cinta kita ini."

Sehun membawa Luhan untuk menatap kedua matanya "Jangan pergi dariku atau aku akan mati Lu."

"Sehunnie jangan bicara seperti itu.."

"Jadi, kau mau pergi dariku atau tidak?"

"Tidak akan.."

"Percaya padaku, heum?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan Sehun mencium kening Luhan lama.

"Wo ai ni Lu.."

"Nado saranghae Sehunnie.."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, meresapi kecupan sayang Sehun dikeningnya. Tangannya mengelus-elus lengan sang kekasih, sampai–

"Ahhh.."

Luhan mencengkeram lengan Sehun saat tubuhnya menegang kala tangan nakal Sehun ternyata sudah berada di dalam celananya, dan mempermainkan adik kecilnya dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Seh-hunhh.." Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat belakang kemeja Sehun, saat dirasa Sehun menaikkan ritme kocokan pada adik kecilnya.

"Kau sudah hard Lu. Ayo kita selesaikan ini di kamar, jangan membuang-buang waktu membahas hal tidak penting itu lagi."

Sehun menggendong Luhan ala koala menuju kamar dan menutup pintu kamar agar tidak ada HHS mesum yang mengintip kegiatan panas mereka.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Jeng-jeng-jeng!**

Hayoo yang ketahuan mau ngintipin enaenanya Ayah-Bunda, jadi ditutup kan pintunya.

XD

Sumpah gue ngga tau ini lagi nulis apaan, tadinya cuma niat bikin drabble.

Abisnya gue antara sebel, kesel sama kasian juga ngeliat banyak HHS yang baper ngeliat moment Sehun sama emak Uco.

Entahlah buat gue Sehun itu benar-benar nganggep Kyungsoo cuma sahabat. Meskipun dirangkul dan dipeluk, Sehun ngga pernah ngasih tatapan pemujaan penuh cinta kayak dia selalu mandang Luhan /ini opini gue lho yaa~/

Kenapa dia dengan bebas meluk Kyungsoo diluar sana? Yaa, sama kayak kalian yang lebih bebas meluk, ngerangkul atau berinteraksi dengan sahabat, dari pada sama gebetan (kalau udah jadi pacar, beda cerita) Iya ngga sih? Apa gue aja yang kesotoyan? Hahaha.

Intinya mah, BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANNA BELIEVE.

But i will BELIEVE IN HUNHAN, FOREVER.

:*

.

Mind to review?

.


End file.
